Turbulences
by Lostinou
Summary: RPS LOTR  – Dom/Billy  J'ai écrit ce texte il y a des années alors que j'étais relativement novice dans le monde de la fanfic... Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas spécialement fière. Un peu d'indulgence, svp.   '


**Turbulences**

Dom Monaghan/Billy Boyd

* * *

_ Pas de café, merci…

C'était la troisième fois que l'hôtesse en proposait à Dom. Il fallait peut-être porter un T-shirt « je suis anti-caféine » pour ne pas être dérangé… En même temps, trois fois en vingt heures de vol, ce n'était pas si énorme…

Billy dormait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. C'était assez surréaliste. Retourner encore une fois en Terre du Milieu. Mais cette fois c'était bien la dernière. Deux mois de tournage additionnel pour le dernier film, et puis fini. Terminé. Adieu Hobbits, Elfes, Nains, Magiciens… Et adieu Billy ? Non… « En aucun cas », se dit Dom. Ils survivront à la trilogie, Dom le savait. Billy devait le savoir aussi. « Arrête de t'en faire, Monaghan… »

C'est Billy qui avait suggéré de prendre le même avion. Quitte à se farcir une trentaine d'heures de vol, autant se tenir compagnie… Billy avait pris l'avion à Glasgow et Dom l'avait rejoint à l'escale à Los Angeles.

Quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Depuis la dernière cérémonie des Oscars. Et maintenant Billy était là, endormi, à côté de lui. Pourquoi endormi d'ailleurs ? C'était ça qu'il appelait se tenir compagnie ?

_ Billy.

L'Ecossais n'esquissa pas le début d'un mouvement.

_ Billy !

Il remua un peu mais semblait retomber dans le sommeil.

_ Bill ! Debout, allez !

Cette fois il commença à marmonner et se retourna.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

_ Je m'ennuie…

Billy fronça les sourcils.

_ Non mais tu as six ans ou quoi ?

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'embarquer sur le même vol que toi. Tu passes ton temps à faire des siestes, à lire, ou à écouter de la musique. Et moi à quoi je sers ?

_ Maintenant on dirait une gamine de quatorze ans… Mais bon c'est déjà une évolution.

Dom afficha un large sourire. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Billy comme ça.

_ Maintenant que tu as brillamment établi mon profil psychologique, on pourrait peut-être jouer à un jeu ?

Billy soupira.

_ Pourquoi pas…

_ Modérez votre enthousiasme, monsieur Boyd. Les autres passagers vont bientôt vous demandez de vous calmer.

Billy afficha un large sourire. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Dom comme ça.

_ Bon, à quoi tu veux jouer ?

_ On pourrait faire ce jeu ou l'un pense à quelqu'un et l'autre doit deviner de qui il s'agit. Ça te convient ?

_ J'adore. Qui commence ?

_ Toi. Pense à quelqu'un.

Billy contempla le plafond de l'appareil pendant dix longues secondes.

_ Ouaiiis… J'ai quelqu'un… Vas-y.

_ OK. Homme ou femme ?

_ Homme.

_ Star ?

_ On peut dire ça.

_ Seulement dans son pays alors ?

_ Non, un peu partout dans le monde.

_ Américain ?

_ Non.

_ Chanteur ?

_ Non, enfin pas officiellement.

_ Acteur ?

_ Ouais.

_ Britannique ?

_ Effectivement.

Billy contint un sourire.

_ Et il chante ? Il ne jouerait pas de la musique aussi ?

Dom eut l'air amusé mais Billy garda son sérieux.

_ Ça se pourrait bien…

_ Un Britannique… Ecossais ?

_ Tout juste.

_ Une bonne trentaine d'année ? Peut-être 34 ans ?

_ Et même plus proche de 35…

_ Est-ce qu'il a travaillé pour le théâtre anglais ?

_ Il a fait ça, ouais.

_ Et tourné pour la télé en Ecosse ?

_ Affirmatif.

_ Et décroché le rôle d'un Hobbit dans l'adaptation ciné de la trilogie de JRR Tolkien ?

_ Il a eu cette chance, en effet.

Dom couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

_ Merde, c'est trop dur… Mais où t'as été le chercher celui-là ?

Billy étouffa un rire.

_ Au club des acteurs les plus doués de ces dix dernières années… Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

_ Ah… Un vieux prétentieux donc.

Billy regarda Dom d'un air teigneux.

_ Quelqu'un de réaliste… Qui sait très bien qu'un de ses jeunes collègues anglais est « adulé » alors qu'il ne vaut pas grand-chose.

_ Oui, je vois de qui…

_ Et je ne faisais pas allusion à l'interprète de l'Elfe.

Dom fit craquer ses doigts et regarda Billy comme s'il allait l'étrangler.

_ Alors, tu n'as plus de questions ?

_ Ce jeu est nul, avec toi.

_ Fallait pas me réveiller.

Billy regarda Dom d'un air narquois. Dom avait oublié cette expression sur le visage de son ami. Ça faisait vraiment, vraiment trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensemble.

_ La gamine de quatorze ans te présente ses plus plates excuses… Et le gosse de six ans aussi.

_ Dis leur que j'accepte leurs excuses… Et que je suis ravi d'avoir de la compagnie pour cet interminable voyage.

_ Et quelle compagnie…

_ Une compagnie de choix… C'est British Air Ways qui te paye ?

Dom pouffa de rire.

_ Mon talent n'a pas de prix, mon ami.

Billy contempla son ami pendant quelques secondes.

_ C'est bizarre, hein ?

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai l'impression de tout recommencer à zéro… Enfin de tourner en rond plutôt.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Dom, qui se soucia vaguement de savoir si des passagers pouvaient le voir, mais oublia vite ses préoccupations.

_ Tout est loin d'être comme au début du tournage principal… Des choses ont évolué.

Dom tourna sa main pour presser leurs paumes ensemble et entrecroiser leurs doigts.

_ Des choses non négligeables… murmura Billy.

_ Des choses qui comptent énormément, renchérit Dom.

Billy se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué… J'ai hâte que ce foutu avion atterrisse enfin.

_ Encore un peu moins de dix heures… C'est long.

_ Surtout si on a que tes jeux à la noix pour passer le temps.

_ Moi c'est ton humour qui m'a manqué tout particulièrement…

Dom regarda Billy le plus sérieusement du monde, et réciproquement. Ils craquèrent en même temps et se mirent à rire. Ils se tenaient toujours la main.

_ Non, pour être franc, ces dernières semaines sans toi ont été très dures, murmura Dom en baissant les yeux.

_ Je sais. Ça m'a fait la même chose.

_ L'endroit n'est guère propice à des retrouvailles, tu sais.

_ Pourquoi tu crois que je dors autant ? Ça évite que je passe mon temps à te regarder.

Dom ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir l'air flatté.

_ Suis-je si irrésistible ?

_ J'aimerais bien te montrer à quel point, répondit Billy en souriant. Mais comme tu l'as dit l'endroit est mal choisi.

Alors que le commandant indiquait aux passagers la température extérieure, Dom se demanda si celle à l'intérieur de l'avion n'était pas soudainement montée en flèche. Il serra plus fort la main de Billy.

_ Dom…

L'Anglais ne releva pas la tête.

_ Dom. On devrait arrêter, maintenant.

L'Anglais laissa Billy récupérer sa main. Il se bornait à regarder ses pieds. Billy le contempla quelques secondes et soupira.

_ Dom… Tu vas bien ?

Il soupira.

_ Ça va, vieux.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

Dom releva enfin la tête.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas te contrôler !

_ Et qui n'arrête pas de faire des siestes « pour éviter de passer son temps à me regarder » ?

_ Bon, un point pour toi.

Dom sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. « Ce sourire… », se dit Billy.

_ Arrête ça.

_ Quoi ? demanda Dom d'un air étonné.

_ Arrête de sourire. Arrête d'avoir l'air aussi sexy. Arrête d'être aussi magnifique.

Dom eut l'air à la fois étonné et amusé, mais il ne répondit rien.

_ … enfin, juste pour les dix prochaines heures.

_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose, tu sais.

Billy sourit doucement, mais cramponna son accoudoir pour ne pas reprendre la main de son compagnon. Ce dernier parût gêné et soupira lourdement.

_ Bon, si on faisait une petite sieste finalement ?

_ Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

Sur les trois heures de « sieste » qui suivirent, Billy dormit moins d'une demi-heure. Aussi quelle idée avait-il eu de demander à Dom de faire le voyage avec lui ? Il avait eu beau penser à lui sans arrêt ces quatre derniers mois et se l'imaginer plus resplendissant que jamais, ce qui était assit à côté de lui dépassait n'importe quel fantasme. Et dire qu'il restait environ sept heures de vol… « Je dois être maso… » se dit l'Ecossais. Comment tenir encore si longtemps ? Est-ce que Dom ressentait la même chose ? « Pas de doute possible là-dessus » pensa Billy. La façon dont l'Anglais avait serré sa main… Enfin au moins lui était parvenu à s'endormir. « Je me demande à quoi il rêve ». Dom semblait s'agiter dans son sommeil ; il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Billy posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'interprète de Merry.

_ Dom.

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement, ce qui força Billy à reculer vivement.

_ Hé ! T'as fait un cauchemar ou quoi ?

Dom se frotta les yeux. Il dévisagea Billy, l'air hagard.

_ Heu… j'sais plus trop. En tout cas j'ai mal dormi.

« Super convaincant, Monaghan. ». Mais Billy se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_ Et… Et toi ? T'as bien dormi ?

Billy était pratiquement en train de rire jaune.

_ Pas trop mal ! Sûrement mieux que toi !

« Ah, brillant, Boyd. ». Dom sourit d'un air crispé. Comment cacher à Billy qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de rêves érotiques le mettant en scène ?

_ Alors, lui dit Billy, si on regardait un film ? Après tout tu n'as pas amené ton portable pour rien !

_ Ah, ben oui…

Dom se leva et sortit la sacoche qui contenait son ordinateur du coffre au dessus d'eux.

_ Bon… Tu veux regarder quoi ?

* * *

Le film qu'ils avaient choisi durait deux heures. Pendant qu'ils le regardaient, chacun tentait désespérément d'être totalement concentré sur ce qu'il y avait à l'écran. Surtout, ne pas tourner la tête, ne pas regarder l'autre, ne même pas penser à lui… pour autant que ce soit possible. Contrairement à leur habitude, ils ne faisaient aucun commentaire sur les images, aucun ne voulant prendre le risque d'entamer une conversation ; ils savaient trop à quoi ça pouvait les mener. Une fois le film fini, Dom éteignit son ordinateur. Billy se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Dom aussi était debout, occupé à ranger sa sacoche. Billy voulu passer de biais, pour ne pas le frôler. Mais Dom se retourna à ce moment là. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent face à face, presque l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'osèrent plus bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Dom sentit le regard de Billy sur lui et ne pût que se mordre la lèvre, avant de se détourner vivement. Billy inspira profondément avant de s'engager dans l'allée centrale. Dom retomba sur son siège en soupirant. Cinq heures… Encore cinq longues heures… Il allait exploser avant ça.

* * *

Billy revint juste pour la distribution de plateaux-repas. « Sauvé », se dit-il. Dom pensa probablement la même chose. Il prirent tout leur temps pour manger, et ne discutèrent toujours pas. Leur dîner dura presque une heure. Une fois débarrassé de son plateau, Billy sortit un exemplaire du script du Retour du Roi. Quant à Dom, il ne trouvait pas grand-chose à faire.

_ Tu revois déjà tes dialogues ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pete m'a dit que j'allais refaire des scènes avec David.

_ Ah ils veulent développer un peu les rapports entre Pippin et Faramir ? C'est bien !

_ Oui, mais je suis un peu perdu dans l'évolution de Pip. Chronologiquement parlant. Je crois que certaines séquences ont été déplacées.

_ Ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part de Pete. Je vais peut-être jeter un œil au script que Philippa m'a faxé l'autre jour.

Dom imita donc Billy et feuilleta distraitement les pages de son scénario. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Billy lui demanda :

_ Alors, il y a de gros changements pour toi ?

_ Heu… En fait ça concerne nos deux personnages.

_ Ah oui ? A propos de quelle scène ?

_ Tu sais, la scène dans les écuries d'Edoras…

_ La séparation ? Attends, je me met à la bonne page…

Le regard de Billy couru rapidement sur la feuille.

_ Tu vois, tout se passe beaucoup plus vite.

_ Ouais, Merry est presque encore fâché, ils n'ont pas le temps de se réconcilier.

_ Je me souviens maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop satisfaits de la première version. D'ailleurs je préfère la deuxième. Parce que là on se dit « pourvu qu'ils se revoient…

_ … parce qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés en bons termes », termina Billy.

Dom ne pût s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire. « L'un peut finir les phrases de l'autre »… Il avait entendu ça tellement de fois. Mais ça l'étonnait toujours. Billy baissa les yeux.

_ Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

_ Pff… Un peu plus de… trois heures et demie.

_ Putain… laissa échapper Billy.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Oh, tu le sais très bien Dom.

_ Bon. Cette fois le point est pour toi. Est-ce qu'on essaye de redormir un peu ?

_ Ça a marché pour toi ?

Dom appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil et la tourna vers Billy.

_ Tu rigoles ? J'vais devenir dingue.

_ Oui, mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien…

_ Je sais bien. Mais ça fait quatre mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Quatre mois que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Quatre mois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Quatre mois…

_ Arrêtes…

Dom prit la main de Billy et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Laisses-moi finir, disait ce regard. Laisses-moi te dire tout ça. Parce que si je ne peux pas au moins faire ÇA, je vais imploser. Billy resta silencieux.

_ … que j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, que j'ai envie de te prendre, que j'ai envie de te sentir en moi. J'ai l'impression que ce putain d'avion n'atterrira jamais… Tu m'as manqué, tu me manques en fait.

Il soupira lourdement. Billy posa une main sur son genou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

_ Tu as bien fait de dire ça. Je ressens exactement la même chose.

_ Bill…

_ Tu sais, quand je suis allé pisser tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que les toilettes d'avion n'étaient pas si minuscules, loin de là…

Dom dévisagea Billy.

_ Tu ne penses pas à…

La main de Billy remonta le long de la cuisse de Dom.

_ Et ce que tu viens de me dire, c'était du vent ?

Dom n'arrivait plus à penser. Il sentit une goutte de sueur courir le long de son dos. Il abandonna toute forme d'hésitation.

_ J'y vais le premier, d'accord ? Les toilettes de gauche.

_ J'attendrais dix minutes.

_ Mais comment je saurais que tu seras derrière la porte ?

_ Ben… Je tousserais assez fortement. Tu n'auras qu'à lever le verrou et je pourrais entrer…

_ … comme si la place était libre. Ça marche.

Dom se leva le plus naturellement du monde. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, sans que Billy ne fasse attention à lui, se replongeant dans son script.

Dom avait eu de la chance. Il n'y avait personne entre les cabinets. Personne –à priori– qui ne l'avait vu entrer. Il se regarda dans le miroir. « Nous y voilà, Monaghan. ». Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et arrangea sa coiffure. Il avait du mal à tenir en place. Il ne s'était pas senti si excité depuis longtemps. Il se demandait comment ça allait se passer. Après tout ils ne pourraient pas rester très longtemps dans ces toilettes. Et pour ressortir ? « Un petit problème… ». Mais Dom n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir.

* * *

Billy avait relu très tranquillement une partie de son script avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les toilettes. Au bout de l'allée centrale, il se racla la gorge et en arrivant devant la porte située sur la gauche, il toussa fortement. En essayant d'avoir l'air totalement décontracté, il mit sa main sur la poignée et entra dans les cabinets. En refermant doucement la porte, il vit que Dom se tenait derrière. L'Anglais le regardait en souriant malicieusement.

_ Alors ? murmura Billy.

_ Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi…

Il s'approcha de Billy, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis enroula ses bras autour de son dos.

_ Dom…

Billy frissonna. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Dom, mordilla son lobe, embrassa son menton, puis sa lèvre inférieure. Dom sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir ses joues et descendre directement vers son ventre. Il serra plus fortement Billy et l'embrassa d'abord doucement, puis laissa courir ses mains sur son cou, son dos… et l'embrassa à la fois fougueusement et tendrement. Billy pressa leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Tandis que lui et Dom s'embrassaient toujours, il sentit sa virilité répondre violemment aux caresses de son compagnon.

_ Dom… haleta-t-il.

_ Mmh…

Dom inspira profondément dans le cou de Billy. Il laissa glisser sa main sur le ventre de ce dernier et déboutonna son pantalon, avant de glisser ses doigts entre son boxer et sa peau. Chancelant, Billy lui fit la même faveur. Il sentit que le sexe de Dom réclamait de l'attention et étouffait dans sa prison de coton et de denim. Alors, il le débarrassa doucement de son pantalon et de son boxer et commença à le caresser délicatement. Dom se mit à trembler et s'agrippa aux épaules de Billy, qui l'empoigna plus fermement.

_ Bill… gémit-il. Attends…

L'Ecossais s'écarta un peu à regret et laissa Dom baisser son jean et son boxer, laissant ainsi son érection jaillir à l'air libre. Dom tomba nonchalamment sur ses genoux tandis que Billy appuya sa tête contre le mur et caressait distraitement les cheveux en haut du cou de son amant. Ce dernier traça une ligne le long de la veine du sexe de Billy avec sa langue. Billy trembla et agrippa le cou de Dom, qui lécha doucement le bout de sa verge avant de la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença assez doucement, puis la succion se fit plus insistante. Billy ne pût s'empêcher de pousser ses hanches en avant et de serrer plus fortement le cou de Dom, puis ses épaules. Il avait perdu le fil du temps, il avait oublié qu'il était dans un avion, il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est à la bouche et la langue de Dom, qui étaient en train de le rendre fou. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça, il fallait qu'il voie Dom se tordre de plaisir, il fallait qu'il le fasse venir.

_ Dom… gémit-il.

_ Mmh.

_ Laisses-moi…

Un peu hésitant, Dom abandonna l'érection de Billy et se releva.

_ Billy… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Sans rien dire, Billy saisit Dom fermement et le serra contre lui. Il glissa une main entre eux et commença à caresser le sexe de l'Anglais, qui, tremblant, fit subir la même torture à son amant. Tout en se caressant mutuellement, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser confusément. Une main sur la hanche de l'autre, et la deuxième empoignant son membre dressé. Dom ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'haleter.

_ Aah… Bill…

_ Oui… gémit Billy.

_ Oh, grogna-t-il. C'est trop bon… Arrête pas…

_ Toi non plus… souffla Billy.

Ils s'enlacèrent plus fortement et le mouvement de leurs poignets s'accéléra. Ils n'avaient plus l'impression que leurs cerveaux fonctionnaient correctement, ils étaient submergés par la chaleur et le plaisir. Leur rythme était de plus en plus soutenu. Dom mordit l'épaule de Billy et enfouit son visage dans son cou. L'Ecossais, quant à lui, lécha l'oreille de son compagnon avant de glisser son nez dans ses cheveux. Leurs gémissements se firent plus rauques, plus intenses. Il leur était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas laisser échapper de bruits suspects de l'étroit habitacle qui abritait leurs ébats. Soudain, alors qu'il embrassait le cou de Dom, Billy se crispa. L'Anglais sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts. Haletant, son amant continua à le caresser à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le rejoigne aux sommets de la jouissance. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes restèrent un court moment l'un contre l'autre, puis s'embrassèrent tendrement.

_ Je t'aime… murmura Billy.

_ Je t'aime, lui répondit doucement Dom.

Après qu'ils se soient tous deux rhabillés, Dom regarda sa montre.

_ Encore un peu moins de trois heures de vol… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour tuer le temps ?

Billy sourit malicieusement.

_ Je devrais pouvoir dormir maintenant… Et toi tu devrais te recoiffer un peu.

_ Merci du conseil… Plus sérieusement, comment on fait pour sortir ?

_ Hahem… Je veux bien sortir le premier, mais prie pour qu'il n'y ait personne en train d'attendre la place.

Billy eut à peine finit sa phrase que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dom resta bouche bée.

_ Une seconde, dit Billy en haussant d'un ton.

_ Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît, héla une voix depuis l'extérieur. J'ai le mal de l'air !

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, l'air décontenancé. Puis des bruits à l'extérieur leur firent comprendre que les toilettes d'en face s'étaient libérées. Billy poussa un soupir de soulagement et sortit rapidement. Dom verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Billy était tranquillement assis depuis plusieurs minutes quand Dom fit sa réapparition. Il s'installa paresseusement sur son fauteuil et sortit son I-pod, sans un mot pour Billy.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda ce dernier.

_ Mouais… Pas trop mal.

Ils étaient à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. C'est alors qu'une hôtesse arriva et leur proposa du café. Billy n'en voulait pas. Mais Dom lui répondit.

_ Je veux bien du café, merci…

FIN !


End file.
